Trouble With TV's
by Please.Insert.Name
Summary: What happens when Hermione gives Ron a TV and what does Harry have to do with it...


**A/N: Hey this popped into my head randomly and I hope you enjoy it.**

**Please read and review, your feedback helps me improve my writing - which is something I really need to do :)**

**DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately I do not own Harry Potter :(**

* * *

"Hermione did you have to give Ron a TV for his birthday?" asked Harry for the umpteenth time as he watched Ron's face flood with worry.

"I thought it would help educate him about muggles, do you now how many times I've had to demonstrate how to work the 'fellytone!'"

"Shit he's coming this way!" cursed Harry

"Whatever he's on about now it can't be worse than when he saw that porn show by accident" said Hermione

"It was a pity that bleach never made him blind" muttered Harry

"Harry!" yelled Hermione outraged

"Harry? Harry? You know you look exactly like that guy Daniel Radcliffe! Its awful he's stolen your identity and is showing the muggle world what our world is like!" exclaimed Ron whilst pointing to the TV.

"Honestly Ron you think I'm that good looking!" at this Ron's ears turned pink from embarressment.

"Oh my gosh Ron your right!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Well Hermione I never knew you thought of me like that" drawled Harry looking suprised but pleased, that is until she hit him.

"Harry we have to tell Dumbledore about this, it violates every wizard muggle law there is!" yelled Ron frantically.

"Well the wizarding world already think I'm nuts" groaned Harry as Ron dragged him out of the common room followed quickly by a worried Hermione.

* * *

"Harry what appears to be the problem?" asked Dumbledore, he had been intending to go to bed when the trio barged into his office.

"Ron says he saw me on TV- started Harry

"No Harry he said it was some guy called Daniel Radcliffe and last time I check that isn't your name" interupted Hermione

"Whatever" brushed off Harry "this guy was playing me - who by the way was not too bad looking, those muggles have excellent taste-"

"Harry" warned Hermione with an get-on-with-it-or-you-won't-be-able-to-have-children expression on her face.

"Okay, okay apparently he was re-inacting my life at Hogwarts and Ron got worked up about the whole wizard muggle secrecy thing" finished Harry at last.

Dumbledore looked at the trio: Hermione was looking worried as was Ron but Harry, well Harry seemed to be trying to act aloof but underneath that looked a bit guilty, this required further investigation.

Harry felt Dumbledore enter his mind and yelled "Get out of my head you mind raper!"

"Harry! Don't speak to the headmaster that, show some respect!" scolded Hermione.

"I'm sorry Harry would you like a lemon drop as compensation?"asked Dumbledore.

As Harry happily sucked on his lemon drop Dumbledore asked him "Is there something you want to tell me Harry?"

"Shit what is in those sweets?" thought Harry as the words came spilling out of his mouth "I told this muggle woman my story and now they are making her books into films"

"Harry... you do realise that this it really serious?" asked Hermione whilst Ron stared mouth agape and Dumbledore appeared deep in thought.

"Well due to this the muggles will think our world is merely a figament of that womans imagination so overall there is no damage done" deduced Dumbledore.

"Great so can we go now?" asked Harry rudely, he was still annoyed about being drugged.

"Only if you promise never to do that again and donate half of your earnings to charities of your choice" said Dumbledore

"What about the Harry Trust doing everything it can to save every endangered Harry under threat by a Dark Lord?" asked Harry

"Whatever you wish Harry" said Dumbledore as he led them out of his office.

Outside Harry was grinning "Thank God for favouritism" he thought. Approaching Hermione he asked "So you really think i'm good looking? I know you say no but your eyes say yes"

"Harry I will give you to the count of ten to get away before I make you resemble the victim of a Blast-Ended Skrewt" snarled Hermione.

As a house elf was cleaning all he heard was counting and the sounds of feet running away. Taking no more notice he moved away to clean elsewhere.

* * *

**A/N: Please R&R I will give you cookies :D  
**


End file.
